


Ясные речи и королевская кровь

by Jewellery



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Riddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Обычное утро в Баккипе, примечательное разве что особенно прекрасной погодой и особенно сбивающими с толку репликами Шута, от которых у Фитца голова идет кругом.





	Ясные речи и королевская кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clear Speech and Royal Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460511) by [BelovedFool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedFool/pseuds/BelovedFool), [lesbaliens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbaliens/pseuds/lesbaliens). 



Я уже не помню, почему оказался в то утро в саду и на чем остановил взгляд, помню только, что Шут нашел меня именно там. Несмотря на то, что его одежду украшали бубенцы, я не слышал, как он подошел, и Уит не предупредил меня о его приближении; я всегда узнавал о том, что он рядом, только услышав его голос. В тот день началось все с того, что у меня перед носом внезапно возник Крысик, и голос Шута — тихий и писклявый, как у крысы, — произнес:  
— Доброе утро, принц.  
  
Я вздрогнул и невольно отпихнул от себя его своеобразный жезл.  
— Сколько можно просить так не делать? — возмутился я. Меня раздражало, как легко он умел ко мне подкрасться, несмотря на всю мою магию и выучку.  
  
Шут не стал отвечать и просто отскочил от меня, сделав сальто. Бесшумно приземлившись на ноги, он с невинным видом широко улыбнулся, и я в очередной раз отметил, что он походил на ребенка, когда улыбался, особенно, если оказывались видны зубы.  
  
— Какой-то он кислый этим утром, — поделился Шут с Крысиком, нахмурившись и поднеся его так близко к лицу, что их носы почти соприкасались. — А обычно полон горечи. Вряд ли это перемена к лучшему.  
  
Его слова были пронизаны каким-то особым смыслом, но сарказмом или сочувствием, я не понял. Это заставило меня тут же ощетиниться. Я скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился.  
— Ты это к чему? — раздраженно спросил я.  
  
С тяжелым вздохом Шут оставил беседу с Крысиком и опустил руку с жезлом.  
— Ты становишься похож на Баррича, — прямо заявил он, перестав наконец говорить тем тоном, которым развлекал жителей Баккипа, — когда так хмуришься. Жалкое зрелище, только портишь фамильную красоту Видящих.  
  
Он произнес это с явным ехидством, но все равно его слова поразили меня до глубины души.  
На ум пришло множество грубых ответов, но все они утонули в остром желании оказаться подальше от Шута, уйти, например, на кухню. Однако в движение пришли мои губы, а не ноги.  
  
— Ты считаешь меня красивым?  
— А разве вы все не красавцы? — быстро ответил он, и в его голос вернулась полунасмешливая интонация. — Вы с вашей смуглой кожей, густыми черными кудрями и крепким телом.  
Он слегка повел плечом, но мне показалось, что в этом простом жесте сквозила горечь. Да, у меня было все то, что он перечислил. Как и у всей моей родни. И стоило только взглянуть на Шута, чтобы понять, что у него всего этого не было.  
  
— Я не королевского рода, — ответил я. Эту мысль мне внушали с самого первого вечера, когда меня отдали семье отца, и я повторил ее с привычной небрежностью. Она больше не причиняла мне боли. Я поднял бровь, возвращаясь к началу разговора: — Так что не беда, если я изуродую лицо или скорчу хмурую рожу.  
  
Шут снова дернул плечом, но на этот раз жест выглядел намеренным.  
— Ох, Фитци, — вздохнул он, словно сожалел о моем глубоком невежестве. — Ты королевского рода, неважно, носишь ты регалии или нет. Это понимает любой человек с верным сердцем. Полсолнца и даже тень видят в тебе того, кем ты должен был быть. Но, полагаю, надо быть шутом, чтобы осмелиться признать это вслух.  
  
Я подозревал, что за его словами крылся более глубокий смысл, но потерял способность их осмыслять, стоило ему произнести слово «регалии», в котором я услышал «Регал». Так что ответил я только на то, что уловил до этого.  
— Я королевской крови, да. Но я не королевского рода, Шут. Имею к нему не больше отношения, чем ты, и ты не должен так обо мне говорить, — я грустно покачал головой. Возможно, мысли о моей незаконнорожденности все еще могли меня задеть. Я так погрузился в свои переживания, что чуть не прослушал следующую реплику Шута.  
  
— Я не могу претендовать на королевское происхождение, это правда, — он скромно поклонился. — Разве что в своем служении я столь же близок к твоему роду, как и ты. И я ясно вижу, что в тебе больше царственности, чем в кое-ком другом. И неважно, какими были обстоятельства твоего рождения.  
  
Я снова нахмурился. Казалось, его речи кружат на месте, словно собаки гонятся за собственным хвостом, и западают мне в память, оставаясь не более осмысленными, чем стихи на иностранном языке.  
— Ты несешь какую-то чушь, — проворчал я. — Ты вообще не умеешь выражаться ясно, или для тебя все просто игра?  
  
Уже закончив говорить, я понял, что мои слова неприятно напоминали вопрос, из-за которого мы однажды поссорились.  
  
Однако на этот раз они ничуть не задели Шута. Он величаво взмахнул рукой и произнес таким тоном, будто делился со мной общеизвестной истиной:  
— Ах, жизнь кажется такой нудной, когда длится так долго. Приходится превращать ее в игру, чтобы не умереть со скуки. Ну, или, может быть… — он шагнул ближе и постучал мне по лбу бледным пальцем, — ты просто слишком туп, чтобы понять, о чем я.  
  
От таких слов гнев мой не уменьшился.  
— «Так долго»? Ты так говоришь, как будто ты старик, Шут, — я снова оттолкнул его руку. — Думаю, ты разучился выражаться ясно, потому что слишком долго пробыл королевским шутом.  
  
Шут не позволил себя отвлечь и ответил почти напыщено:  
— Я не говорил, что я стар, Фитц, — поправил он. — Я только сказал, что жизнь длится очень долго. Века, и тысячелетия, и эры, и еще больше эр.  
— И глядя на тебя можно решить, что ты лично видел их все, — пробормотал я, смотря на носки своих ботинок, чтобы избежать взгляда его почти бесцветных глаз, способного, казалось, проникнуть в самые потаенные глубины моей души. — Ты, наверное, еще младше меня.  
  
— Я старше. — Мне показалось, он сказал это с леденящим спокойствием, но он так быстро вернулся к своим чудачествам, что я решил, что мне это только почудилось. — А откуда ты знаешь, что не прожил целые эпохи, ммм?  
— Знаю, потому что ничего подобного не помню, — уверенно заявил я, посчитав, что этот аргумент положит конец нашему глупому спору.  
Но у Шута было другое мнение.  
— Ты помнишь, как родился? А как питался молоком своей матери?  
  
Меня охватил гнев: он знал, что ответ был «нет», и знал, как я сожалел об этом. Когда я не ответил, он продолжил:  
— Ну что ж, тогда ты, должно быть, сам по себе вырос из земли, как самый печальный цветок этого мира.  
  
От постоянного потока насмешек мое настроение стало еще мрачнее.  
— Тебе что, больше некого донимать? — резко спросил я. — Или я единственный, кто способен тебя сегодня вынести?  
  
Он стоял на одной ноге и теперь с понурым видом поставил вторую на землю.  
— Ты — единственный, кто способен вынести меня когда бы то ни было, — сказал он, и в этих словах сквозила не язвительность, а печаль. Он снова поклонился, на этот раз скованно, и отвернулся, собираясь уйти.  
— Хорошего дня, Фитц.  
  
Я устыдился и преисполнился недовольством собой. Я часто бывал резок с теми, кого любил, но сейчас я сказал такое Шуту, настоящему другу, и это заставило меня почувствовать себя еще хуже, чем обычно. Я шагнул за ним и попытался поймать за плечо.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не уходи. Я не то имел в виду.  
Ловкий, как ласка, Шут увернулся от моего прикосновения, но я почувствовал, что он сделал это скорее по привычке, чем от обиды.  
— А что ты имел в виду? — мягко спросил он, но я распознал в его словах вызов.  
Он меня поймал.  
— Ну, скорее… В общем, я имел в виду то, что и сказал, но я не хотел бы этого говорить вообще. — Я опустил руку. — Твои загадки злят меня, потому что я их не понимаю.  
  
Можно было решить, что он скорее забавлялся моей недалекости, чем расстроился из-за грубости.  
— Плохие это были бы загадки, если бы ты их понимал. — Голос у него был серьезный, но в его глазах сверкнуло озорство, как будто он надо мной подшучивал.  
— Да, но… — Спорить с Шутом всегда было бесполезно. — Зачем тебе говорить загадками? — спросил я наконец, хотя никогда прежде мне не удавалось получить ответа на этот вопрос.  
— На то есть две причины, Фитци-Фитц, — нараспев проговорил Шут, явно довольный моим вопросом. — Первая: чтобы потренироваться в остроумии и лучше выполнять мою работу. Вторая… — тут он посерьезнел. — Баррич никогда не говорит загадками, и ты большую часть времени злишься на него. Не говорят загадками ни Верити, к которому ты испытываешь жалость, ни Шрюд, на которого сердишься, ни даже Молли, в чьем присутствии ты всегда кажешься грустным. Зато загадками говорит Чейд, и он до сих пор твой самый главный учитель. Возможно, я обращаю внимание на такие вещи и хочу остаться рядом с тобой, а не оттолкнуть.  
  
Я совершенно точно никогда не задумывался о своих отношениях с людьми в таком ключе.  
— Я… Но я не понимаю, — запротестовал я, но потом полностью осознал то, что он мне сказал. — Хотя, — поправился я, — ты не был бы собой, говори ты прямо. Ты был бы не таким интересным, хоть я и предпочитаю разговоры, в которых оба собеседника понимают друг друга.  
— Ты многого не понимаешь, — Шут снова надо мной насмехался. — Хотя ты не был бы собой, понимай ты больше. И разговоры с тобой были бы совсем не такими интересными.  
  
Из всех видов шуток, которыми Шут меня донимал, больше всего я ненавидел те, в которых он швырялся в меня моими же словами. Впрочем, я решил, что будет не слишком умно спорить дальше и просто протянул ему ладонь.  
— Тогда мир?  
  
Он сделал вид, что собирается пожать мне руку — он даже уже взял ее, — но потом быстро поднес ее к губам и поцеловал. Прежде чем я успел отреагировать, он отпустил ее и отступил. Я смотрел на него, открыв рот, и чувствовал, как жар расползается по щекам и шее. Я совершенно не знал, как себя вести.  
— Мир, — подтвердил он, невинно моргая. Его тон совершенно изменился, когда он добавил: — Даже колючие манеры не могут заглушить очарования твоей души.  
  
Я подавил вздох и покачал головой, снова раздосадованный.  
— Тебе обязательно надо мной подшучивать, Шут?  
Он испустил вздох, но раздраженно хмыкнул под конец.  
— Тебе обязательно считать, что я над тобой подшучиваю, Фитц? — вопросил он и с напыщенным видом пожал плечами.  
  
Я обнаружил, что снова скрестил руки на груди, хотя и не помнил, когда успел это сделать.  
— Ты часто надо мной смеешься, — заметил я.  
Шут покачал пальцем перед моим носом и произнес, удачно изобразив Баррича в минуты недовольства:  
— Не так часто, как ты думаешь.  
  
Такое выражение на его лице было непривычно, и я не удержался от того, чтобы поднять бровь.  
— И как мне отличать одно от другого? — Мозги у меня кипели от попыток уследить за разговором.  
— Тренируй свой разум, Фитци-Фитц! — возвестил Шут таким тоном, как будто это было очевидно. — Ты показываешь большие успехи в других областях: в физических навыках, в скрытности и даже в вопросах романтики. Но, судя по всему, разуму еще только предстоит раскрыться.  
— Но… — но я не мог это оспорить и оборвал возмущенную тираду, пока не оказался в еще более неловком положении.  
  
Шут рассмеялся, наблюдая за моим смущением.  
— Ты уже учишься держать рот на замке, когда нечего сказать, — похвалил он. Потом улыбнулся, меняя тему: — Чем ты занимался, пока я тебе не помешал? Предавался любовной тоске?  
— Нет… — Мне не нравилось, что мои отношения выставляются в юмористическом ключе. — У меня просто нашлось немного свободного времени, и я решил провести его на свежем воздухе. Когда ты подошел, я любовался видом. — Я обвел рукой распустившиеся цветы и чистое голубое небо. — Слишком красиво, чтобы сидеть в четырех стенах.  
Шут приглашающе раскинул руки.  
— И теперь, когда я здесь, ты можешь насладиться видом, — он негромко рассмеялся. — Потому что я слишком красив, чтобы сидеть в четырех стенах. — Его ухмылка явно показывала, что он шутит.  
Я скривился и закатил глаза.  
— Снова повторяю вопрос: тебя что, все подряд веселит?  
— Ты намекаешь, что не согласен? — быстро проговорил Шут, не отвечая. — А я прилагаю немало усилий, чтобы выглядеть красиво и производить впечатление на таких, как ты.  
— Нет же! — практически вырвалось у меня, и я раздраженно схватился за волосы. Это был импульсивный ответ, но разговоры с Шутом всегда путали меня и приводили в странное настроение.  
— Значит, ты все же считаешь меня красивым? — продолжал настаивать Шут, а потом с притворным тщеславием прижал ладонь к щеке. — Ты заставишь покраснеть любую леди!  
  
Это мешало собраться с мыслями. Я не смог придумать ответа и только закрыл лицо руками, смущенный и раздраженный. Смутно я понимал, что он смеется рядом со мной, хохочет так, что согнулся пополам, опираясь руками о колени.  
— О, Фитц, — выдохнул он. — Ты всегда знаешь, как превратить плохой день в хороший.  
  
Я опустил руки и уставился на Шута, наблюдая за ним и пытаясь разгадать выражение его лица.  
— Плохой день? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— А, — Шут махнул рукой. — Ты знаешь. Обычные грубости. Пара-другая гнилых помидоров там и сям, — он показал пятно на брюках. — И… Регал, — он прокатил на языке это «р».  
  
Я тут же инстинктивно сжал кулаки так, что хрустнули костяшки.  
— Что он сделал? — прорычал я.  
— Бормотал себе под нос угрозы, полные скорее убежденности, чем смелости, — ответил он, небрежно пожимая плечами. — Ничего особенного.  
— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что он воплотил бы все свои угрозы в жизнь, если бы мог, — ответил я, вспоминая все случаи, когда мне хотелось придушить Регала.  
— Но он не может. — Шут старался говорить равнодушно, но даже я слышал нотки паники в его голосе. — Он не может, у него нет такой власти. — Он кивнул. — Правда же?  
— У него больше власти, чем у тебя или у меня… — На этот раз я говорил мягче, стараясь и предупредить, и успокоить его. Меня хорошо учили замечать политические альянсы. — Но ты все же находишься под защитой Короля.  
  
Шут быстро кивнул. Мне показалось, что наполовину для того, чтобы убедить в этом себя самого.  
— Да. Король Шрюд меня защитит.  
Я понимал, что мы оба стараемся не думать сейчас о слабеющем здоровье короля.  
— Но будет лучше не попадаться Регалу на глаза, — продолжил я, — чтобы ты не подвернулся ему под руку, когда он пьян или злится.  
  
Шут захихикал и обошел вокруг меня, как волк обходит вокруг добычи.  
— Может быть, ты должен стать моим защитником, — предложил он, — как рыцарь из старых сказок.  
К этому времени я уже научился не следить за его движениями, а стоять на месте и смотреть туда, где он начал свой круг.  
— Если смогу, — решительно сказал я, хотя и вынужден был признать, что это будет непросто, учитывая привычку Шута пропадать из виду на несколько дней. — Хотя избегать с ним встреч будет еще лучше.  
Шут наконец закончил обход, встал передо мной и пожал плечами.  
— Конечно. Я не ищу с ним встреч. Я, может быть, и шут, но не идиот.  
Теперь он скрестил руки на груди и встал на одну ногу.  
  
— Может быть… — рассеянно ответил я. За время паузы между его репликой и моей я потерял нить разговора: я представлял, как отравлял бы Регала. Шуту пришлось несколько раз щелкнуть у меня перед носом и помахать рукой перед глазами, чтобы отвлечь.  
— Фитц Чивел? — позвал он мягко, с искренней заботой в голосе.  
Даже после этого вмешательства я все еще слепо смотрел в пространство, стараясь вспомнить что-то важное, о чем я однажды слышал: что-то про…  
— Яд… — едва слышно произнес я вслух.  
  
Шут резко вздохнул, и вся забота из его голоса исчезла.  
— Фитц! — воскликнул он и, должно быть, исключительно чтобы меня отвлечь, предложил: — Прогуляемся?  
Слова вывели меня из прострации, и я наконец моргнул.  
— Я… Хорошо, если хочешь, — пробормотал я, захваченный врасплох. То, что я пытался вспомнить и уже почти ухватил, снова забылось.  
Шут нетерпеливо потянул меня за руку, но тут же отпустил, стоило мне сделать первый шаг.  
  
— Цветы в этом году так буйно цветут, — заметил он, подчеркивая эти слова тоном так, чтобы мне стало ясно: он не будет поддерживать разговор о Регале. Его усилия были тщетны: я посмотрел на цветы, только чтобы отметить ядовитые, и коротко кивнул Шуту.  
— Чем он тебе угрожал? — спросил я. Моя бы воля, Регал к этому моменту уже бы десять раз умер.  
— Как обычно, — ответил Шут. Он очевидно не хотел говорить об этом и легонько водил кончиками пальцев по лепесткам. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, возможно, повторяя названия цветов.  
— А чем он угрожает обычно? Ты никогда мне не рассказывал, — настойчиво переспросил я с небольшим намеком на упрек. Заметив, что он остановился, я тоже встал и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Меня поразило, как хорошо его трико и бледная кожа сочетались с цветами: это выглядело очень красиво.  
  
Шут в свою очередь не смотрел на меня, но не сводил глаз с цветов.  
— Это неважно, — выдохнул он. — Пустые угрозы испорченного принца.  
— Они не пустые, и ты это знаешь, — сердито возразил я, хоть и подозревал, что он говорит так из-за страха. — Если он увидит возможность, он воплотит их. Или поручит это кому-то еще.  
— Королевскому убийце, например? — ответил Шут и замолчал на целых полминуты. Затем он внезапно уселся на землю, скрестив ноги. — Он не угрожал мне, — признался он. — Ничего из того, что он мог бы сделать со мной, не имело бы эффекта.  
  
Для меня это звучало бессмыслицей.  
— Как это так? — спросил я, садясь рядом с ним. — Если он будет достаточно зол, он может убить тебя, Шут. Это будет иметь заметный эффект, тебе не кажется?  
  
Шут покачал головой.  
— Он не рискнет навлечь на себя гнев отца. И даже если он это сделает, меня не станет, и некому будет ощутить эффект, — он поднял руку, словно собираясь положить ее мне на плечо, но не закончил движение и опустил ее. — Он угрожал тебе.  
  
Меня это не удивило.  
— Он угрожал мне? — Регал всегда меня ненавидел, и эти чувства были взаимны, но он никогда не запугивал меня при посторонних. — Почему? Почему для того, чтобы напугать тебя, он угрожал мне?  
  
Шут лишь уставился на меня — как всегда, когда я особенно долго не мог понять какую-то из его шуток. Устав от моего молчания, он покачал головой и встал.  
— Придет время, Фитц Чивел, когда тебе не надо будет спрашивать об этом, — сказал он абсолютно серьезно. А потом по своему обыкновению просто ушел от меня.  
  
Я знал, что пытаться за ним идти бесполезно.


End file.
